1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to card games for entertainment or casino, and more particularly to a method of playing a Super Baccarat card game using at least one desk of 33 cards and commencing with at least two players, wherein one of the players can be assigned as a title of xe2x80x9cHostxe2x80x9d.
2. Description of Related Arts
Numerous card games have existed where players are dealt a number of cards and then have an option of receiving additional cards. The object of such a game is to score a predetermined number of points without going over this predetermined number. A well-known game where the object is to reach a point value of nine without going over this limit is xe2x80x9cBaccaratxe2x80x9d.
Traditionally Baccarat card game which generally can be played in a casino-type environment is involved at least one player and a dealer wherein the players are respectively playing against the dealer. Each player invests a desired amount of money in either xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cPlayerxe2x80x9d of two parties in order to start a particular round of games. In each single game of each round, two cards are dealt to the xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cPlayerxe2x80x9d respectively for comparing the total numerical values of the cards therebetween. An additional card may be dealt depending on the total numerical value of two cards of the xe2x80x9cPlayerxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d respectively. For example, when the total numerical value of two cards is less than 6, the xe2x80x9cPlayerxe2x80x9d must draw the additional card. By comparing the total numerical value of the xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cplayerxe2x80x9d, the party having a bigger total numerical value will be the winning party. So, the player who invested the amounted of money in the winning party will be paid even money from the dealer.
However, in the whole process of the traditional Baccarat card game, none of the players can be assigned as a Host, which may reduce an entertainment environment for the players. Even though the Baccarat is easy to play, all the players in the playing group are not correlated.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a method of playing a Super Baccarat card game which is easy to play, full of fun and excited. Accordingly, the Super Baccarat card game of the present invention is operated between at least two to a plurality of players, such as a game between an assigned xe2x80x9cHostxe2x80x9d and several players or just simply between two players.
The method of Super Baccarat card game is basically an improved Baccarat card game using at least a deck of 36 cards, such as a poker deck. Each deck of cards includes four sets of cards and each set of cards includes an Ace and five (or six) numerical value cards having a sequence of numerical values from 2 to 6 (or 7). The point value of each numerical value card is counted as its face numerical value, for example, the Ace is recognized or counted as one point.
In this game, one of the players is assigned to be a xe2x80x9cHostxe2x80x9d in turn and the rest of the players are playing against the Host. Each player excluding the Host invests a predetermined amount of money as xe2x80x9cInvestmentxe2x80x9d in either xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cPlayerxe2x80x9d and the Host also invests a predetermined amount of money as xe2x80x9cCapitalxe2x80x9d. In each single game of each round, the xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cPlayerxe2x80x9d will initially receive three cards respectively as basic information of the opportunity to win the game. Finally, a comparison point value is achieved by each of the xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cPlayerxe2x80x9d by summing up the point values of their playing cards. If the point values of each of the xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cPlayerxe2x80x9d are larger than ten, a last digit number is taken to achieve the comparison point value. For example, when the xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d has three playing cards, which are 2, 4, and 7, the point values of the xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d are 13. Therefore, the comparison point value for the xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d is 3. Then by comparing the comparison point values between the xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cPlayerxe2x80x9d, the party with a higher comparison point value counts wins.
If the xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cPlayerxe2x80x9d have the same comparison point values, i.e. called Tie Hand, the Host and the players have nothing to lose and a new round of the game will be restarted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of playing a Super Baccarat card game which can use up to 8 decks of playing cards and each deck of playing cards contains seven numerical value cards. Therefore, each player will have a higher opportunity to get the highest comparison point which is 9.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of playing a Super Baccarat card game wherein all the players in the playing game are correlated. Each player has a chance to be assigned as the Host which is playing against the rest of the players. Thus, the higher comparison point of each round of the game is assigned as an action number to determine who is the first action player to play against the Host, which is counted from the Host clockwise. In other words, the first action player will be determined at the end of each round of the game.
Moreover, in every single round of game, the players play against the Host which is one of the players. Therefore, each player can be assigned as the Host in order to challenge the rest of the players but not the dealer. So, if the player loses his or her money to other players, he or she is able to win his or her money back from these players later.
Also, the xe2x80x9cCapitalxe2x80x9d from the Host will be divided into certain portions to fit the xe2x80x9cInvestmentsxe2x80x9d of the players. If the xe2x80x9cCapitalxe2x80x9d is exhausted in the payout starting from the first action player, the rest players will not neither gain nor lose their money even though they have loss the round of game.
Alternatively, the Super Baccarat card game can also be used at least of 52 cards, such as a poker deck. Each deck of cards includes four sets of cards and each set of cards includes an Ace, nine numerical value cards having a sequence of numerical values from 2 to 10, and three face cards including a Jack, a Queen, and a King. The point value of each numerical value card is counted as its face numerical value, for example, the Ace is recognized or counted as one point. The Jack, Queen, or King is respectively and individually counted as ten points.
In each single game of each round, the xe2x80x9cBankerxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cPlayerxe2x80x9d will initially receive two cards respectively to determine the comparison point value. The object of the comparison point value is to score a point value of twenty-one without going over this limit. The higher comparison point of each round of the game is assigned as an action number to determine who is the first action player to play against the Host, which is counted from the Host clockwise.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a method of playing a Super Baccarat card game which comprises the steps of:
(a) providing at least two players for the card game;
(b) providing a BANKER box and a PLAYER box for each of the players;
(c) providing at least a deck of cards;
(d) selecting a Host from the players;
(e) investing a Capital by the Host and an Investment by each of the players other than the Host at the respective BANKER box or PLAYER box;
(f) shuffling the deck of cards;
(g) dealing at least two cards of the deck of cards to a BANKER position serving as BANKER cards and dealing at least two cards of the deck of cards to a PLAYER position serving as PLAYER cards respectively;
(h) determining total values of the BANKER cards and the PLAYER cards respectively by summing up points of each of the BANKER cards and the PLAYER cards respectively to form a total sum of points;
(i) determining a comparison point value for each of the BANKER cards and the PLAYER cards based on the total point values of the BANKER cards and the PLAYER cards;
(j) comparing the comparison point values of the BANKER cards at the BANKER position and the PLAYER cards at the PLAYER position, wherein whichever the BANKER cards or the PLAYER cards has a higher comparison point wins the round of game;
(k) determining which of the players is a first action player to play against the Host by
determining an action number, which is the higher comparison point value of the two comparison point values of the BANKER cards and the PLAYER cards, and
determining the first action player by counting the action number among the players starting at the Host;
(l) determining whether each of the players win against the Host in the round of game, starting from the action player, by checking whether the players invested in the BANKER boxes or PLAYER boxes in front of the players, wherein when the BANKER cards at the BANKER position win the round of game over the PLAYER cards at the PLAYER position, each of the players who invested in the respective BANKER box wins against the Host in the round of game, wherein when the PLAYER cards at the PLAYER position win the round of game over the BANKER cards at the BANKER position, each of the players who invested in the respective PLAYER box wins against the Host in the round of game;
(m) starting from the first action player, collecting the Investment of each of the players who loses against the Host in the round of game; and
(n) starting from the first action player, paying to each of the players who wins against the Host in the round of game until the Capital is totally paid out.